


Cat and Mouse

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is being a bit clumsy with where he goes, but Armand doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

Armand sighed, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Two months he’d been chasing the mortal reporter and it had led him to New York. Daniel didn’t realize he’d been found yet, walking the streets without a backward glance, but now he was in the middle of a darker street. He knew the street to be warring territory for gangs and the reporter would be in danger.  
Muffled voices told him Daniel had met with his prey, his blonde haired mouse putting his hands up and pleading that he didn’t carry cash. Armand snorted, coming out of his shadowed sanctuary. His red hair hung loose around him, his black leather jacket and jeans standing out in contrast to his cold, white skin. “Daniel, I think you should come here.” His voice caught the four thugs off guard and they turned, one holding a small gun while the other three held various knives.  
Big violet eyes stared at him in surprise. “…Armand…” “Get the fuck out of here, unless you want to be next.” “He’s a pretty little bitch, isn’t he?” A boy almost as white as he was jeered, eyes dancing to his face. “Wanna play, pretty boy? I bet we could make you squeal.” Armand smiled, rolling his eyes. “Courting in my day was so much more decent. You impudent little fools couldn’t court even the most vulgar of whores.” His words were lost as he disappeared and reappeared in front of the offender. “You’ve insulted my delicate sensibilities, my dear. That is a worth my thirst.” Before the boy could jump or try to stab him he had him by the throat, his fangs sank deep into his shoulder. The other boys turned, instincts telling them where the true danger was even if they didn’t understand it.  
The one with the gun lifted to pull the trigger, the sound deafening. The result was his friend falling down in a cry of pain as the red haired demon disappeared and reappeared before the gun wielder. “You should aim a bit better.” He snarled, ripping the gun from the hand, along with the digit that had been around the trigger before going in for the drink. An audible gasp from his reporter and a terrified “Armand!” made him turn, blood spraying him from the wound he hadn’t yet closed to catch the other boy in his arms as he dove at him in a clumsy manner with his knife, a beautiful switchblade. It was easy enough to remove such a threat, twisting him before sinking his teeth into the flesh of the neck. The scream that erupted from the teenager trapped in the immortal’s arms made both Daniel and the other boy jump. Before Armand had even finished the last one had come to his senses and bolted, leaving his dead friends behind.  
Armand covered the mouth of the last, muffling his screams until they finally died out to a moan that turned to silence. He let the corpse fall to the ground, taking off the boys shirt to wipe at the blood that had spattered him. “I hate when they do that.” He spoke softly, but loud enough for Daniel to hear him. “You just killed them…” Amber eyes turned to shocked violets. A smile crept to his face as his arm wrapped around the reporters. Placing a quick kiss on the blonde’s cheek, he replied. “I guess you didn’t know that I was dangerous?” Daniel stared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes. “You locked me underground for three days. The hell if I didn’t know you were dangerous. Either that, or crazy.” He retorted, jerking his arm away before walking out of the alley. Armand smiled, following close behind. It was already turning out to be an interesting game of cat and mouse.


End file.
